10 Songs Shuffle Challenge
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Challenge dari mbak Nacchan. 10 drabble super singkat dari lagu. Pairings: Riren, Ereri, JeanArmin, Rivetra, Rivaihan, YmirChrsita. AU, OOC, campur-campur. Ayo semuanya coba challenge-nya /o/


_Upaya lain procrastinating_  
_Gw merasa maso benget, banyak tugas tapi malah procrastinating-_  
_well I believe in the power of kepepet *A*)) /gagitu_

_Anyway, ini shuffle challenge dari Natz, yang disampaikan lewat Nacchan ww_

_Nacchan ngajak-ngajak gitu and it looks fun *A*)_

_/laginyarisesuatubuatprocrastinating_

_INHAAALLLE EXHAAALE_

_semoga kelar nulis ini rou masih hidup asdasdfasdf_

_Note: OOC, AU, crossover, dan banyak campur sari asdfasdfasdf_

_Catatan lain: maap saya curang dikit uhuhu abisnya ga puas sobs_

* * *

**1. Hacking to the Gate – Itou Kanako (Steins; Gate OP)**

**Modern day!AU, Crossover, Rivetra.**

Tak peduli seberapa sesak dadanya, dan betapa lelah kakinya berlari, Rivaille itu terus memacu langkahnya menyusuri gang-gang kecil. Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang lain—tangan milik Petra. Petra berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan kecepatannya, walaupun tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda di depannya terlihat begitu panik.

Setelah beberapa menit, Rivaille berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan melirik ke jalan raya yang begitu lengang—terang saja, jam sudah menujukkan pukul 11 malam. Dengan was-was ia memperhatikan tiap sudut jalan.

Petra mengernyit bingung, "Ada apa Rivaille? Kita mau kemana?"

Rivaille menggertakkan giginya, "Tidak tahu," ia beralih pada si gadis berambut jingga, "Yang penting kita harus pergi dari—" Kalimatnya terhenti, mata kelabunya membulat saat menangkap sebuah sosok dibelakang mereka yang mengacungkan pistol ke arah Petra—kearah kepalanya.

"Petra—!" Rivaille menjerit, dan berusaha untuk menarik gadis itu, tapi terlambat. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat, pandangannya menempel lekat pada tubuh Petra yang sudah tak bernyawa, diatas genangan darah gadis itu sendiri.

Ia mendecak, kemudian berlari lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tahu tujuannya, ruangan kecil yang ia sewa sebagai "lab kecil" yang sebenarnya hanya untuk main-main. Ia tidak serius ketika ia bilang ia akan membantu Hanji membuat mesin waktu. Dan sekarang ia terjebak dalam lingkaran waktu, dimana Petra—gadis yang ia cintai, selalu mati ditangan organisasi yang menginginkan mesin waktu buatan mereka.

Yang ia lakukan hanya mengulang kejadian dimana Petra meninggal. Mengulang, mengulang, dan terus mengulang. Ditabrak, ditembak, ditusuk. Ia sudah muak. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyum gadis itu, jadi ia terus mengulang. Tak peduli berapa kali ia mengulang waktu, ia hanya ingin gadis itu hidup.

Ia langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam lab kecil nya, tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang menodongkan senjata mereka kepada Hanji, Erd, dan Gunter yang berlutut di lantai. Ia mengabaikan kepanikan kecil yang terjadi, dan mengambil headphone—alat time travel yang mereka ciptakan, kemudian memakainya. Ia menutup matanya sembari menyalakan mesin itu, _'Tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Petra.'_

* * *

**2. Onaji Hanashi – Humbert Humbert**

**Rivetra**

"Dimana kau sekarang?" suara rendah itu menggema di dalam ruangan kecilnya

"_Aku disini, duduk disamping jendela,"_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" ia bertanya lagi

"_Aku sedang memperhatikan heichou~"_

"Mau kemana kau, Petra..?" Rivaille melirik ketika Petra beranjak dari tempatnya.

Petra kemudian duduk disebelah Rivaille, _"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun,"_ ia tersenyum, _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan heichou sendirian."_

Rivaille terdiam, kemudian tertawa hambar. Walaupun begitu, perlahan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir turun di pipinya. Apapun yang terjadi semuanya tetap sama, percakapan mereka tetap sama, terulang terus di benak sang pemuda. Karena Petra tidak ada lagi disana untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jadi Rivaille selalu mengulang dialog itu—untuk mengenang orang yang ia cintai, selalu dengan cerita yang sama.

* * *

**3. Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo - Gumi**

**AU, (supposedly) JeanSasha**

'_Ting!'_

Suara dari oven menggema di dapur kecil milik si gadis berambut coklat itu. Sebuah senyum kepuasan terlihat di wajahnya saat ia membuka ovennya dan mengeluarkan pai apel yang baru ia buat. Ia mengendus kue yang baru keluar dari oven itu, wangi sekali! Ia sendiri sampai harus menahan keinginannya untuk memakan kue itu sendiri. Tapi tidak boleh, kue itu kan untuk dijual, "Hari ini pasti akan laku terjual!" ia pun berseru dengan semangat.

Sasha memotong pai apel itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan membungkusnya dalam sebuah plastik, "Yak, pasti tidak akan gagal seperti kemarin!" serunya sambil memasukkan kue-kue itu ke dalam keranjang coklatnya.

Dengan riang ia pergi menuju kota yang tidak pernah sepi itu. Dibawah menara jam, seperti biasa, ia menawarkan dagangannya. Dan seperti biasa tidak ada yang memedulikannya, semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kadang ada beberapa orang yang melirik padanya, melirik dengan tatapan jijik—Sasha sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Dan tiba-tiba ia terdorong dari belakang, "Kyaa—!" ia memekik dan menjatuhnya keranjangnya. Dan masih saja mereka tidak acuh, mereka terus berjalan tanpa melihat Sasha—tanpa peduli kaki-kaki mereka menginjak kue miliknya.

"A-aaa," Sasha hanya mencoba menahan tangisnya. _Aaa kue kuuu aku bahkan belum mencobanyaaa _ia membatin. Sasha berusaha mengumpulkan kue-kue yang sudah ia susah payah buat, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan mengambil kue yang sudah terinjak dan membuka bungkus kue itu.

"Rasanya enak," memang tidak ketara, tapi Sasha bisa melihat senyuman tipis di wajah pemuda berambut coklat keabuan itu. Sasha seperti menemukan secercah cahaya dihadapannya, baru pertama kali ia bicara dengan penduduk kota, baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang penduduk kota tersenyum.

Sejak itu mereka sering bertemu, untuk sekedar membagi kisah, dari yang konyol, sampai yang serius. Mereka bertemu, dibawah pohon berbuah merah. Dan kini penduduk kota menganggap rendah mereka—tidak hanya Sasha. Mereka yang fana hidup di kota yang abadi.

Hidup abadi membuat para penduduk kota lupa akan arti kebahagian, bagaimana menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang mereka cintai dengan batas waktu tertentu, batas dimana kematian menanti setiap jiwa manusia. Mungkin sebenarnya yang dikutuk bukan mereka, tapi kota itu.

* * *

**4. Shiwa – Gumi**

**RiRen**

Kadang Rivaille mencoba mengingat, sejak kapan ia sangat tertarik dengan si bocah _titan shifter_ itu? Entahlah, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingatnya. Hidup dengan perasaan takut akan mati—atau ditinggal mati—esok hari, perasaan diantara mereka menguat. Bahkan setelah titan-titan itu musnah, mereka hidup bersama, melarikan diri dari para manusia egois itu.

Mereka m/enghabiskan hidup bersama—Eren dan Rivaille. Tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang mereka coba bangun di tengah hutan. Hanya berdua. Mereka terus mengawasi satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka menua, bagaimana tubuh mereka lama-lama melemah termakan usia.

"Eren apa kau ingat dengan janjiku?" Rivaille menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang dua kali lebih muda darinya itu.

"Janji yang mana?" Eren mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Rivaille tertawa samar, "Janji bahwa kau tidak akan menangis ketika aku pergi,"

Eren berusaha menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, walaupun air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Tangannya memegang tangan Rivaille yang melemah, ".. Iya."

"Nah.. Kau.. Lebih _cantik_ jika tersenyum," Perlahan Rivaille menutup matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Rivaille," Eren berusaha menahan tangisnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Rivaille yang kini tertidur—untuk selamanya.

* * *

**5. Bad End Night – Various Vocaloids**

**AU**

Awalnya Eren hanya mendapat surat, yang mengundangnya ke sebuah mansion besar di tengah hutan. Disambut dengan meriah, Eren yang kebingungan berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dan sebelum ia bisa menelan semuanya, ia disuruh para penghuni rumah—seorang laki-laki paruh baya, istirnya, dan anak perempuan mereka, 2 pelayan kembar, seorang maid, dan seorang butler—menginap disana.

_Tapi ada yang aneh,_ Eren membatin dan matanya beralih pada jendela besar di kamar tempatnya tidur. Matanya membulat ketika sadar pagi tak kunjung datang

"Ooh, kau sudah sadar rupanya,"

"Aah Gawat, bagaimana ini"

"Mau kemana kau, tuan muda?"

Eren yang ketakutan berusaha kabur darisana, tapi tak ada jalan keluar. Dibawah jam besar ia duduk sambil menutup telinganya, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

_Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin pulang, aku ingin pulang!_

"Jadi, bagaimana endingnya?"

"Entahlah, dia yang harus menetukan!" si butler tertawa.

"Padahal kuncinya ada disana!"

"Iya, tepat disana!" si kembar berseru besahutan, "Kunci menuju _happy end_!"

Eren berbalik pada jam di belakangnya, sebuah senyum pun terulas di wajahnya, "Ah, ketemu,"

Ia mengambil jarum jam yang diam tergantung dan mulai menyerang para penghuni rumah. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Bukankah pulang jalan terbaik—ending terbaik?

"AHAHAHA" suara Eren menggema bercampur dengan teriakan histeris yang lain. Aah, masa bodo dengan mereka, biarlah semuanya mati. Mati. Mati.

ps: itu penghuni rumahnya bukan siapa-siapa semua sobs

* * *

**6. ****(****っ*****'ω'*c) tear – Hatsune Miku**

**RivaiHan**

Air mata itu bukan tanda kelemahan seseorang, melainkan bentuk dari kelembutan hati seseorang. Air mata menjernihkan hatimu, membuktikan bahwa kau manusia yang baik. Tapi seorang captain Rivaille tidak akan semudah itu menangis dihadapan orang lain, ya gengsi lah, masa tentara terkuat menangis di hadapan orangnya banyak.

Tapi air mata itu enggan ia keluarkan bahkan dihadapan Hanji yang notabenenya orang paling dekat bagi si pemuda raven itu. Tiap kali ia ingin melimpahkan tangisnya, ia selalu pergi ke kamar hanji, melepas kacamat si _titan freak_ dan tidur di samping—atau malah diatas—Hanji.

Dan Hanji hanya bisa bilang "Iya, iya aku tidak melihat apa-apa," sambil tertawa kecil dan mendekap tubuh kecil Rivaille.

* * *

**7. Tottemo Itai Itagaritai – VY2 & VY1**

**Ereri**

Rasa sakit apa ini?

Rasanya menyesakkan

Ingin bertemu

Rasanya dadanya seperti di tekan

Entah apa yang menekannya

Kenapa terasa sangat sesak?

Eren meremas pakaiannya, ia menggertakkan giginya. Sudah lama ia tidak pertemu sang heichou. Dan setiap detik dadanya terasa seperti di tekan. _Ingin bertemu, Sekarang._

Apa artinya?

Eren tidak mengerti.

Dan saat mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Rivaille sekali lagi, sesak di dadanya berkurang. Walaupun si pemuda yang lebih pendek itu jelas-jelas menolak kehadiran Eren, tapi Eren tidak peduli. Cukup melihat Rivaille bisa meringankan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Lalu apa artinya?

* * *

**8. Sarishinohara – Hatsune Miku**

**AU, JeanArmin **

Armin melirik acara TV yang ditonton ibunya, sebuah konser musik, dan sebuah group boyband sedang tampil. Ia terdiam menatap layar itu, pandangannya terfokus pada sesosok pemuda berambut coklat keabuan disana.

Dia Jean, teman SMA nya. Mereka dulu dekat, tapi jarak diantara mereka kian bertembah ketika Jean masuk ke dunia musik. Sapphire milik Armin memandang lekat mata Jean yang lurus menghadap kamera. Berapa kalipun Armin melihat Jean dari layar itu, pendangan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu.

Rasanya ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tangan Jean yang sering merangkulnya dan menggenggam tangannya itu. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja cukup—walau rasanya mustahil.

* * *

**9. Hatsukoi no Ehon – Gumi**

**Ereri**

_Kapan pertama kali mereka berjumpa?_

Oh, saat Eren ditahan di ruang bawah tanah. Irvin dan Rivaille datang kesana untuk berbincang dengannya. Itulah kali pertama Eren—dengan sadar bertemu dengan Rivaille.

_Lalu kapan mereka mulai bicara dengan santai?_

Entahlah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tadinya hanya membantu petra mengantarkan—atau malah membuatkan—kopi untuk sang kapten. Dan mereka jadi sering berbincang.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eren untuk sadar bahwa ada perasaan cinta di hatinya. Cinta untuk seorang Rivaille. Walaupun jarak 10 sentimeter*diantara mereka tidak bisa terlampaui, tapi Eren yakin Rivaille memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan suatu saat 10 sentimeter diantara mereka akan terhapus. Yah, suatu hari nanti.

* = jarak 10 cm itu maksudnya… jarak hubungan yang sangat dekat aka pacaran(kalau ga salah uhuhu). Tapi lucu kan, mengingat tingi mereka beda 10 cm asdfadfadasdf dari dulu mau nulis ini HUEHEHE

* * *

**10. Mata Raise de Aimashou – Miku & IA**

**AU, YmirChrista**

Ditengah perang sekigahara, dua orang itu bertemu lagi. Mereka teman dekat, sampai akhirnya keluarga Ymir memutuskan untuk berperang dengan keluarga Christa—karena masalah pangan, ekonomi, dan hal-hal yang sebenarnya Ymir tidak pedulikan. Ia cuma acuh pada Christa. Christa. Christa.

Tapi takdir memang kejam, mempertemukan mereka di medan perang.

"Ku kira kau akan ketakutan dan bersembunyi di dalam rumahmu," Ymir tertawa mengejek

"Aku tidak selemah itu," Christa menjawab dengan tegas, tangannya perlahan mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung pedang di pinggangnya.

Ymir mendengus, "Takdir itu kejam ya,"

Ia lebih memilih mati dibunuh Christa daripada dibunuh orang lain di tengah panasnya perang, sungguh. Ymir menjatuhkan pedangnya, "Taka pa, kau bisa membunuhku, Christa."

Mata biru Christa melebar, "A-apa maksudmu Ymir—?!"

"Aku lebih rela mati ditikam oleh pedangmu," ia berjalan mendekati Christa dan mendekap perempuan yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa kau menyerah semudah itu, Ymir,"

"Aku tidak menyerah," Ymir menjawab, "Karena kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan." ia menjawab dengan mantap, matanya yang tegas menatap Christa lurus.

"Kenapa kau yakin..?"

Kemudian Ymir mengangkat tangan kanannya menunjukkan kelingkingnya, "Aku Janji."

Chirsta melingkarkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Ymir, kemudian memeluknya, "Janji, ya."

Ymir mengangguk dalam diam, "Sampai jumpa di masa yang akan datang, Christa,"

* * *

_UHUHU SELESAI HAHAHAHAHA_

_Panjang ya. Maap curang orz_

_ya sudahlah ya /berguling_

_anyway, ini banyak yang di skip lagunya sebenarnya karena lagu-lagu abstrak macam matryoshka sama noushou sakuretsu girl tiba-tiba nongol. Dan lagu binal macam masked bitch, Ee aa sou, sama ifuudoudou juga occasionally muncul (iya, saya nyimpen banyak di HP SOBS) /ditendang (oke, iya saya kebanyakan lagu vocaloid sobs)_

_Dan beberapa lagu yang saya ga tau artinya terus males nyari, jadi di skip haha_

_Ayo yang lain coba huehehehe_

_Mungkin suatu saat nyomot salah satu yang disini terus jadiin one-shot LOL_

_Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca /o/_


End file.
